Music Store
by GaaraSpongbob54915
Summary: Lily Young works at a comic book store and one day a new guy comes to town named Chase Gray and they get to know each other but get into danger when she finds out what Chase is and does but she still loves him through it. Love Sacrafice and Danger.


**Acknowledgments**

Love and Sacrifice, what is it really? Some people believe that there is love at first sight but not always. Some humans never find it, or have tried and failed. And sacrifice some people have think that they have felt it but not felt it before. I've never actually found love but I'm just 17 years old, what do I know about love? Well I know more about it than anyone else I think. I have had a very troubling life even though I'm 17. You would think that I would be in school right now getting ready for a new life and collage. Well I'm not like most girls. Let me tell you what I mean by that.

**Chapter 1: The Guy**

"Lily you're going to be late!" barked Ms. Young.

"Coming Mother" yelled Lily.

I had gotten up like 35 minutes ago and had taken a shower brush my hair and was getting dressed. If I wasn't downstairs by 6:30 am my Mom would freak and think I would be late for work again. But it's hard not to be late when you live a block from school and are not the richest family in the world.

"Bye Bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry" sang Don Mclean.

He was one of my favorite artists. I know I know you're wondering why I like him. You're probably thinking, He's so old, How can you like him and I would say I like singers from the 60's through to the 90's. Okay, back to reality, I pulled my orange tank top that says Rock on, on and put on my jean shorts on which are so cute. I grab my bag and go downstairs. To find the smell of oatmeal hit me in the face. I gagged.

"Mom why did you make oatmeal, it smells dreadful?" I say while covering my nose tightly.

"All I can say is that it is good for, and that two timing stupid idiot hates it" Mom blurted out.

My mom just got over a bad relationship with a dude who was married and also had other mistresses. Like Tiger Woods but he wasn't famous. She is actually doing pretty well considering she hasn't thrown the oatmeal.

"Whoosh, Crack!" I turned my head to the side and there was a huge wall of oatmeal sliding down the wall and the remains of a bowl on the floor.

I rest my case, she was pissed off and I didn't want to have to change again so I grabbed a donut and left for work. My mom used to be married but my dad died when I was six of lung cancer. He didn't smoke but he worked at a bar and people smoked there so. She has tried to find a boyfriend ever since I turned 12. I started to walk down the road and I could people getting ready for the day. It was a Saturday so some people had the day off not me. I hated my job; my mom got it for me through one of her old guys. It was at a comic book store. He knew the manager, Tom Smith not a bad guy. I walked into the store and greeted Mr. Smith.

"Hey Tom what's up" I joked.

"Oh, the usual Lily, sitting here all day with no business again" he groaned.

Yeah, it seemed like nobody ever wanted comic books anymore. Some people came but in the town of Dieterich, Illinois not many people like comic books. Suddenly Billy Thomas walks in. He is a 6 year old with spunk and he also loves comics.

"Hey Lily what's new?" Billy asked.

I hand him an issue of Star Wars and he sits down and starts to read it. If you have ever seen a 6 year old sit in a chair upside down then you haven't seen anything. A couple hours pass and only a couple of people come in. In 2 more hours it will be lunch and Tom will take me and Billy to lunch at the diner. I'm sitting there reading a comic about Garfield when a guy about my age walks in. He's wearing Jeans with a white tee and sunglasses on. Now that's unusual because it is like 87 degrees outside but he looks like he's fine so I don't say anything. He is cute though so I watch him. He comes in and walks around and picks up 2 issues of Batman then comes to the counter. I check him out and he is about to leave when he asks me something.

"What's your name again?" He asks.

"Lily, Lily Young, what's yours?" I ask

"Chase, Chase Gray" Chase replied.

"See you later" I say.

"Yeah later" He said.

Then he left and I was in wondering if he was new because I had never seen him anywhere around town before. But I thought to myself that I just had my very first crush on a guy that I barely knew but I liked him weirdly.


End file.
